galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric defeats his father
Eric defeats his father Bjorgolf had stopped moving, raising a Slayer harpoon . I threw my skinner knife fast and without hesitation in a single move drawing it from the sheath on my back, it smacked in hos left shoulder. The slayer rattled to the cobblestone was stone of the wharf,. I followed my knife with the sword raised. “You sadistic bastard. You are not Olafson . You are a hired hand, you have no rights in this clan. Using a distance weapon. You have no honor. Now die!” He sank to his knees ans whimpered.”Have mercy!” I kicked him under chin, then I spun around facing Tyr , was the youngest and still a boy. His eyes welled up with tears and his face was full of fear as he stared at my blade. He was no threat. I took the slayer from the floor and pointed it at Lothar . The boy I hated screamed and cried for his mother for help, and peed in his pants right there and cried and bawled. Tyr also loudly crying. Father saw the slayer, drew his knife but attacked anyway. “These are your favorite sons, weaklings hiding behind your bulk and whip?” I turned the slayer around using it like a club and beat it against his knife hand. The knife and a spray of blood flew through the air. Father yelped in pain. I was not done and smashed the slayer over his head, toppling him like a tree. Then took the rest of his whip. “This is for killing mother!” I screamed as I lashed at him with white hot fury.” The cable cutting his clothing to shreds “This is for you trying to kill me!” I raised the cable to hit my father again. His face was bloody and he held up his wounded hands. I saw the fear of death in his eyes, all the terror he presented to me left in an instant. I spat at him.” Look at the great Isegrim, Son of Volund Olafson , and keeper of the Wolf seal. Look at the tyrant father! The man who holds Viking traditions above all as long as it suits him. Tomorrow all of Nilfeheim will know who defeated you; your shame will be greater than mine ever was. It is my clan rightfully by our laws! I defeated you in combat and all is mine. You will have no home and no honor. The Valkyries will spit on you and not guide you to Valhalla ! No Father, the deepest pits of Hel won’t be fit enough for you.” Each of my words wounded him deeper than the whip could have. Seeing him there sunken, beaten and bleeding I almost felt sorry for him. Lothar came to his feet still wobbly.” You cannot do this he is your father!” “I despise you even more, brother! Every chance to hurt me. You took everything that was mine, hiding behind him because you weren’t man enough to face me alone! You claimed what is rightfully mine; you are born second to a second wife. Now you shall be the one that begs for scraps of my table! If I let you life!” Father spat blood and wiped his mouth.” It is all yours you have won! The Gods have forsaken me. Kill me now!” “No I will not kill you. You are still Clan chief.” He said to Bjorgolf. “Go to the clinic and take these, these boys home afterwards.” The yard master nodded and left. Category:Events